Final Destination: Life Restored, Death Replays
by VS-san
Summary: A mash-up story of FD3 and TFD. With Nick and Wendy tag-team, would they be able to cheat death for the third time... or is it their second? Rated M for gore deaths and highly-mature words.


Hi there readers, its been a while then, so I end up making another fun-filled story. This is my first fiction from the movie Final Destination, and its of a different story. I do not own the characters and the actual plots of the movie, all I own is this fiction, nothing more, nothing less. I took the story from the two latest movies of FD franchise, so it's **FD3** and **The FD**. So, I don't want to spoil your excitement as you read this. Hmpf, it's all yours now, dude.

* * *

><p><strong>Final Destination: Life Restored, Death Replays<br>**_A game to cheat death for the third time..._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One:<strong> When Death Restores Life

* * *

><p>"Can you read it? No cameras it says." The inspector said with authority as he approaches a glum Wendy who is anxious by that time.<p>

Tears started to run down her face, reminiscing what she had foreseen in her premonition.

"Okay, I'll take it." Kevin, who sits beside Wendy, takes the camera and gives an "okay" signal to the attendants. He places his hands on his seat's handle and a gum sticked to him. "Oh shit."

But Wendy, who was currently under a frustrated soul, started to panic. "Here we go!" The inspector said as he ordered the operator to activate the roller coaster ride.

"Don't push the button! Don't push the button! Let me out!" Wendy, who later on foreseen their fate in the roller coaster ride, screams for her life.

"Wendy, Wendy! It's all right!" Kevin tries to comfort her but it seems he can't do anything, and the girl's still out of control.

"No its gonna crash! It's gonna crash!" She protests. Even though, no one believes her.

"Let her out." The manager said as he's trying to ease the girl's emotions. "Oh, what's the matter?"

"I saw it in my head...the tracks collapse, the rollers will crash." She replied, still in nervous state.

A furious Lewis starts a fight by teasing Wendy, imitating what she said in an insulting manner. "Fuck you!" Kevin says as he punched Lewis, who accidentally slapped Erin in the face.

Because of what happened, Ian joined the quarrel, but they are stopped by the attendants. Soon the other guys dispatched from the "Devil's Ride".

Wendy started to calm now, not knowing that Jason and Carrie was still at the ride. And irritated Jason and Carrie tried to get off from the coaster, until the other riders screams with enjoyment: "Hey! Ho! Let's go!"

Finally, the button was pushed, and Wendy, in another panicking mode, sees her boyfriend in-front of the ride. She tried to stop it, but she was brought outside, until those lucky-ones of the soon-to-be tragedy sees a derailing coaster crashes and kill all the riders.

_But...is this really how this story starts?_

It was five months then when Wendy suffered from another premonition...and died.

_But...is this really how this story ends?_

These long dram snaps Wendy back to reality, where she and her friends, "again", and will face the doomed fate.

_Deja vu_...isn't it? Will this be their final chance to cheat death?

"Okay, I'll take it." Kevin says, taking the camera and keeping it in his pocket. This time, neither a glum or frustrated Wendy shows her mask, but a matured one.

Someone who knows how to do it, and this time, she hopes of doing it right.

"Don't push the button! Let me go! Please!" She screams furthermore. It's not that effective as in her _dream_, but she hopes of being called by their attention.

The manager then appeared and asks what's the matter, letting go of Wendy, and also the others. "The coaster's about to crash, and the tracks would collapse, all the passengers will die!"

Unsurprisingly, no one believed her. Since then, her only goal was to saved Jason and Carrie, who died in her second dream.

Then the loud cry starts to speak, "Hey! Ho! Let's go!" and for a multiple times.

She screamed as loud as she could, but no one hears her, and the ride was about to start.

She cried, but unsurprised. It's very hard for her to see her boyfriend's death for the third time.

The derailment cause all the riders to die...and Wendy to cry...again.

...

Nick O'Bannon, on the other side, shares the time with Lori and their two other friends as they watched the race at McKinley Speedway.

As the cars started rolling on the tracks a sharp device fell from a car and was left behind the road, which no one notices it before.

Suddenly, as the car returns to the same place where it fell, due to a circular path, a car's wheel started to flatten as it crashes to the audience.

An explosion brought the panicking crowd away from the stadium, but when several disasters took place. It's not by accident.

It's by fate, and they're up to only one destination..._death_.

Nadia was decapitated by a flying wheel as Andy see his dead girlfriend's remains. Carter and his wife, Cynthia, as they tried to escape the tremendous accident, were cut in half by a metal sheet.

From the crowd, ironically, a running Samantha stumbled upon the path though upside, causing her to be stepped by many due to stampede.

Blood sprung from her mouth gave a turn, and from a distance, see a flying metal piece towards Samantha, killing her.

Jonathan, a modern day cowboy, was hit by a car and died, and a frustrated Andy was tripped by a broken bleacher as he fall towards another splintered bleacher which impales his neck.

Two of the quartet, the couple Janet and Hunt also did their best but was buried under the debris and died.

An anxious Nick lead the way to escape with George, the security guard and Lori, unfortunately, a car exploded behind them.

The pressure pushes Nick into a blunt pole...and died.

_But...is this really how this story ends?_

His gruesome premonition clutched him back to the real world, where he was thought of Lori day dreaming.

Lori was a bit concerned of what just happened to Nick, and asks, "Are you alright?"

A paranoid Nick tries to persuade the commotion as he convinces Lori to get out.

In struggle, Nick, holding Lori's hands with him, started to get of the stadium and escape Death.

The other two spectators accompanied the two, while some whom Nick irritates and pisses followed the leaving quartet.

"Are you fucking insane?" Carter yells as he shows Nick his wet T-shirt.

"There's gonna be an explosion!" Nick says as he was dishearten. "What explosion?" George asks.

Nick started to panic again as everyone outside hears the explosion in the race track.

Moments after the creation of holocaust in the stadium you can see people started running away from the front gate.

Nadia, who was one of those who followed Nick and his accomplices, confronted the panicking circle "Have you all lost your fucking minds!"

Just then a flying wheel from above lunges at Nadia, killing her..._Just what Nick saw from the dream_...

Andy mourns as he saw his dead partner's remains..._Just what Nick saw from the dream_...

_But...is this really how this story starts?_

...

A day later, Wendy was seen perceptive rather than the upset one, cause from now on, it is her third chance to cheat death.

Later on the survivor's group was seen at the school preparing things for their graduation. Kevin, who assumed a gloomy Wendy would come to the school, was surprised to see a strong Wendy who, despite of Jason's death.

Kevin goes near to Wendy and tries to cheer her still. "Wendy, I have something to tell y-"

"I know it Kevin. The Flight 180 explosion... and the consecutive death pile-ups at Route 23. It's not an accident or coincidence. It is their final destination, I guess."

"But how?" Kevin speaks of bewilderment as he hears the words from her.

"Listen Kevin", Wendy speaks in apprehensive voice, "I don't know how to say this but I dreamed of everything that will happen, and I also had the vision you'll told me about this. Unfortunately, I don't believe you in the dream, but now I get it."

"So now what's the least thing we could do?" he protests, just as Ashlyn and Ashley goes near to them.

"Hey Wendy. We decided to-" Wendy interferes. "Invite me to a tanning salon, right?"

"Well, yeah. How'd you know that?" Wendy looks at Kevin with horror, as he was convinced that she suffered from another intuition.

"It's not over yet!" He screams in rage as he tried to gather everyone's attention. "Over what?" Ian intervenes.

"We seven survived the death which is about to bound us, but still suffer from another set of traps only leading to our death." Wendy defenses.

"You know what?" "Fuck you Wendy." Ashlyn and Ashley announced as they leave the gang in a furious state.

"Let's go Erin, before we get influenced by this fucking morons." Just as then Ian says while pulling Erin away.

Wendy was completely hopeless. She doesn't know how to tell others that they were next.

This is how she became gloomy for that day, and Kevin with her beside as always, earning the promise he made to Jason, tries to comfort her.

She sets her key on, turn it then, as the engine starts to noise and she step on the pedal. The music voluntarily starts,

_'There is someone who really needs you, here's my heart in my hand. Turn around, look at me,'_

Wendy started to be hysterical again. "K-kevin" She utters nervously looking at Kevin. "What is that, Wen?"

"I heard this song before." As Wendy looks straight at Kevin's eyes in horror. Without her consciousness in driving, she's about to hit a motorcycle driver when he was shouted by Kevin.

"Wendy!" she turns steering wheel at the left and stepped on the break. "What is happening to you?"

"I don't know. I was astonished as I hear a song all of a sudden, and all I can remember was... that's the last song I heard... afterwards, we died."

"We're the last one to die, right?" Kevin asks in his aghast and innocent voice. Scared is he, but when fate and death comes to them, they're frigging hopeless.

"Yes, but even if we intervened out deaths, it's still lacking." Wendy justified with a face so upset, and watery eyes that soon is about to cry.

"Don't worry Wendy, we'll sure cheat our death anytime. Just trust me, and yourself." He comply with Wendy's emotions. He soon became paranoid, and suddenly asks Wendy.

"Now who's gonna die first?" He hysterically ask Wendy as he was thinking about the others.

"Ashlyn...and Ashley. We should hurry to them by now." Wendy began to start her engine again and goes immediately to Ashley and Ashlyn.

Supposedly, they were about to die in tanning beds, which then will be. Soon as they get into the salon, after turning the engines off, a worrying Wendy rapidly chases time to intervene the death of the two girls.

She tries to open the door but the trick won't work. "Shit! We have to save them Kevin!"

The man hurries to get a plywood nearby them and starts to smash the glass window. "Let's go!"

She dashed towards the inside area of the salon, but it seems they were hopeless. They can't save them, the beds are on fire already!

She can't save them... again. It's the third time for Wendy to sob again. They stare their remains in horror, as Wendy suffered from another supernatural perspective.

_'There is someone who really needs you, here's my heart in my hand. Turn around, look at me,'_

She turns over and saw nothing but another parlor. She doubt something is strange about the woman standing there outside.

_"What if she was also one of the Devil Flight's survivors? Could she be?"_

Wendy moves toward the mysterious lady out there, while Kevin was still confused of what she was doing.

The crowd screams in abomination when they saw the disfigured lady being hit by a stone.

Everyone runs out of the scenario, except for Wendy and Kevin, who tries to recall the woman's face.

"She's not present at the amusement park, right?" a curious Kevin spoken.

"No. She's not. Could this be one of death's plan?" she asks the suspecting Kevin who couldn't bark any answers.

Suddenly a trio arrived at the seen, which looks familiar to Wendy. "Are you Nick O'Bannon, a sophomore student of McKinley High?" she interrogates.

Nick answers with surprise, "Yes. And you're... Wendy, right?" he responded with another question.

"Yeah, and here's Kevin, my friend. Now guys what are you doing here?"

Nick looks at Lori's eyes and began story-telling what had happened to them.

"Two days ago we run from a race track accident that almost killed everyone, but I had a vision of the upcoming holocaust so we ran out of the stadium, and the disaster happened unwanted." he says

Wendy was startled as she hear what Nick says, as he added, "And then everyone who survived the McKinley accident started to die in gruesome state. We don't want them to die, same also for ourselves, so we do the list things we could do."

From what she heard, she gives supports to the boy, "Listen Nick. Yesterday we had the same experience at an amusement park killing all the riders of the Devil's Flight, until we managed to get of the ride, as my boyfriend and my bestfriend died."

Kevin taps her on the back and gives a friendly approach. "Now two of my friends died recently, and I bet death are after us too."

Nick thought of something. It just pop up to his mind. "What if our groups help each other and try to cheat death? Is that a good idea?"

Despite of the fear she had, she think maybe what Nick suggests is a good idea.

"Okay, we should start saving each other now."

"Sure! We should move now!"

The quintet leaves the gruesome scenario by hopping on Wendy's car. Together, they came to chase death. Would team building is a good idea?

_Is this how their story starts?_

* * *

><p>Oh yeah! Finally! So, did you enjoy the first chapter of the story? I was quite tired to scan it, well all I hope is you've enjoyed it. Soon as the second chapter arrives, I wished you'll read it more further.<p>

So do you like it? I hope I get reviews. Don't be harsh, I don't want to be welcomed by that way, but maybe pointing out the flaws would be a good idea.

So, uhm? R&R. Subscribe.

~VS-san


End file.
